This invention relates to a switch device, and more particularly to a switch device of the seesaw type wherein a switch operating member is tilted to effect switching of the switch device.
Various types of switch devices have been used so far depending upon their applications. Switch devices which are conventionally used for operation of motors of antenna lifting devices or power window devices for cars are principally of the seesaw type. An exemplary one of such switch devices of the seesaw type is shown in FIG. 4.
Referring to FIG. 4, the switch device shown includes a switch operating member 20 having a pressing member 22 mounted at the top thereof. As the pressing member 22 is suitably manually pressed, the switch operating member 20 is rocked in one of opposite directions indicated by a double-headed arrow mark X-Y around a fulcrum provided by a pair of support tabs 21. The switch operating member 20 has a blind hole 23a formed therein, and a compression coil spring 23 and an actuator bar 24 are received in the blind hole 23a. The actuatior bar 24 is urged by the compression coil spring 23 into sliding contact with a conductor plate 25 located below the switch operating member 20. The conductor plate 25 is supported for rocking motion like a seesaw around a fulcrum provided by the top of a central terminal 26 and has a pair of movable contacts 27a and 27b mounted at opposite ends thereof. A pair of fixed contacts 30a and 30b are located for contact with the movable contacts 27a and 27b, respectively, and are connected to terminals 28 and 29, respectively. The terminals 26, 28 and 29 are mounted on a casing 31.
With the construction described above, if the pressing member 22 is depressed at one of opposite end portions thereof, the pressing member 22 and the switch operating member 20 integral therewith are rocked in one of the X and Y directions around the fulcrum provided by the support tabs 21. In the case of the arrangement shown in FIG. 4, the pressing member 22 and the integral switch operating member 20 are shown rocked in the X direction. In this case, the conductor plate 25 is rocked in the counterclockwise direction in FIG. 4 around the fulcrum at the top of the central terminal 26 until the movable contact 27a thereon is contacted with the fixed contact 30a. On the contrary, if the switch operating member 20 is rocked in the Y direction, similarly the movable contact 27b will be contacted with the fixed contact 30b.
By the way, in the switch device of the construction described above, the actuator bar 24 received together with the compression coil spring 23 in the bottomed blind hole 20a of the switch operating member 20 is held in resilient contact with an upper face of the conductor plate 25. Accordingly, in assembling the switch operating member 20 to the casing 31, it is necessary either to manually install the switch operating member 20 into the casing 31 from the side of an opening at the top of the casing 31 while paying attention so that the compression coil spring 23 and the actuator bar 24 may not drop out of the blind hole 20a of the switch operating member 20 or to install the switch operating member 20 into into the casing 31 with the switch operating member 20 held upside down. This makes a significant factor which prevents automation of an assembling operation.